


Feuilles d'automne

by WyvernWhisperer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And Lots of It, F/M, Fluff, Post Reveal, also let's pretend you don't know adrien's a model here, and you see marinette and adrien through your eyes basically, this is in your perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyvernWhisperer/pseuds/WyvernWhisperer
Summary: Love, for you, was as close to a foreign language as anything could get, but for a split second you see a couple, and suddenly you know exactly what love meant.





	Feuilles d'automne

Love was the last thing you thought you'd ever find in a skate park. There were kids with knee pads and helmets, falling down and crying for their mom. There were teenagers impressing their friends, convincing them they'd do a back flip _and_ land on their feet like a cat. There were ramps which, to you, were probably too unsafe to exist, but the middle schoolers on it didn't seem to think so. There was one kid, probably a self proclaimed "prince of darkness," who sat on a bench with a bunch of other black-lipped, black-haired, black-socked teenagers. There was the preteen scooter rider, some kid in a helmet and probably a death wish with the way he was driving his scooter. And there was the guy who was overdressed, bragging about the amazing design on his skateboard. 

The last kind of people you expected to see were two normal teenagers. And they were a couple. 

There was a boy with bright green eyes and hair that shone in the sun--in fact, it was probably _as bright_ as the sun. He had his arm around a pretty girl, with freckles and dark blue hair. Her blue eyes were focused on the boy, like he was the only thing that mattered in that moment. Their sneakers brushed against the red and orange autumn leaves that were all over the park. You smiled. Even you, perhaps the least likely person to admire a couple, had to admit that they were cute. You stared down, brushing your own sneakers against the leaves at your feet. It must be nice, whatever it is they were feeling for each other.

A cheerful shout made its way to your ears, and you immediately looked around for where the sound came from. "Adrien!" the voice said. You realized it came from the blue haired girl. The boy's arms weren't around her anymore. He was behind a tree now, and leaves were hidden behind his back. "Yes, princess?" he said in a teasing tone. You realized the girl's hair had reds and oranges sticking out of it now--they were leaves. He must've dropped them onto her head. 

The girl--Princess?--had laughed. She had leaves in her hands, too. "I'll get you for that! Come back here!" she called out. The boy--Adrien, probably--grinned. He carefully stuck his head out from the tree. "If I do, does that mean we'll be having croissants later?" he said, his grin growing so wide it covered half of his face. The girl sighed. "Come on, kitty, you know we just had them before we left." 

He pouted, but you were pretty sure that didn't mean he was upset. After a while, he grinned again, and this time the smile was wider than any of the others. You've never seen a smile so wide. You tried not to laugh at the young couple. It's been a while since you saw anything happy. You couldn't even look away from the spectacle playing in front of you--you didn't even have to buy tickets to get a front row seat! This was better than any other movie you've seen in a while, too. 

"A kiss would be fine, then," he said, winking at the girl. Her face was a dark red. "Adrien, you can't just--"

"Come on, Mari, _please?_ " The boy's eyes shone as he stared at the girl. You initially thought her name was Princess, but it was Mari apparently. She called him Kitty too, didn't she? It was cute that they had nicknames for each other.

Mari smiled sheepishly and sighed. "Alright, come here." She spread her arms out, and Adrien ran into them, hugging her then twirling her in the air and saying "You know you love me" before putting her back down. He kissed her forehead, and she buried her face in his chest. You couldn't see it, but you could tell her face was redder than earlier. Her ears were turning the same shade as her face, too.

She still held leaves in her hands.

Suddenly, you saw Mari's hands move up to Adrien's jacket's collar, and you were sure a smile crept up on her face. She immediately shoved the leaves into his shirt and broke away from his hug, then ran to one of the nearby ramps. Adrien let out a shriek that was much higher than his normal voice. He ran after Mari, vowing his revenge. 

He caught up to her, and trapped her in a hug. She was laughing as she tried to break free, and even tried to shove a few extra leaves up his shirt. He was laughing too. "Don't try that again, princess! I've got leaves up my sleeve, you know," he said, but that just made her try harder. "I know you do," she replied. "I put 'em there!" 

You turned away, hiding your amusement. They were so carefree and happy--so young and free of troubles. The word love wasn't exactly in your dictionary, but, seeing that couple, it might as well be. 

When their laughing died down, you didn't really notice. You were stuck with your own thoughts again, and you were observing other people by then. The knee pad and helmet kids were still there. The scooter boy was still there. The teenagers were still there. Everything was where it was earlier, and nothing had really changed. Well, nothing, except maybe the fact that love was no longer much of a mystery to you. And one day, maybe you'd have a love of your own. 

 

 


End file.
